CONSEQUENCES
by Luniita07
Summary: "Porque amarte, tuvo sus consecuencias..."
1. Consequences

**_Hello baby's! Bueno, les vengo a traer mi siguiente historia_**

**_¡Un Thuna! Ustedes saben lo mucho que amo esta pareja, y como no hay muchas historias (en español) de ellos, pues me da la libertad de escribir lo que en algún momento me gustaría leer (lo sé, luego me ando quejando por tramas así )_**

**_"Este fic, participó en el #MiniSongFic de la página de Facebook, Best Fanfic Award"_**

**_¿Y que creen? ¡Ganó!_**

**_¡Estoy feliz, sé que pude hacerlo mejor pero, me gustó como quedó!_**

**_Y que no se me olvide..._**

**_Esta historia fue beteada por mi hermosa y grandiosa beta, María Aguilera, ayer, en verdad te luciste agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado un espacio (sé que estas saturada y por eso estoy llorando de agradecimientoT_T) para corregirme ésta historia en caliente. Eres la mejor del mundo mundial. Te amo_**

**_Sí, lady's and gentleman's, gracias a mi bella beta, mis historias quedan decentes bueno, las que le mando._**

**_Pensé en dejar la canción en inglés, fue una sugerencia que me hicieron y realmente lo medité mucho, pero, al final, decidí dejarla tal cual._**

Estoy aprendiendo a usar la plataforma, de ver algún error, no duden en decirme. A veces me deja hecho un desastre el capítulo. Como ahora.

Ya lo he vuelto a corregir. Espero que haya quedado ahora si.

**_Ahora sí, los dejo leer._**

**_Enjoy_**

El verano llega y, con él, el final de una etapa para nuestros protagonistas.

El cielo pinta ya sus tonos anaranjados con toques de nostalgia, presentando el final del día.

Luna Lovegood empaca sus cosas. El año había terminado. La vida universitaria es un estrés constante. Es tiempo de volver a casa y olvidarse todo, al menos en lo que se demoraban en regresar a clases para su siguiente y último curso, antes de graduarse.

Hermione Granger entra de repente, azotando la puerta. Se ve demasiado animada. Luna sonríe. Aunque Hermione era de un curso superior, se llevaban bien.

—¿A dónde iras de vacaciones, Luna? —pregunta, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

—No iré a ningún lado, me quedaré en casa —contesta.

Luna nunca ha sido fan de viajes ni nada por el estilo; prefiere la comodidad de su cuarto con un buen libro y café o chocolate caliente. Sí, el chocolate caliente sonaba mejor.

Hermione quiere entablar una conversación, pero a veces le resulta un poco complicado. Luna solía tener manías que no entendía y que, llegado un punto, la estresaban.

—¿Deseas que te ayude a empacar? —preguntó Hermione.

Luna sabía que esa era manera que Hermione tenía para romper el hielo e intentar iniciar una conversación.

—¿No tienes una cita con Malfoy? —dice Luna, y Hermione se sonroja—. No te pongas así, se te nota demasiado. Podremos no ser las mejores amigas, pero el perfume que usa Malfoy es demasiado penetrante como para olvidarlo —explica y la mira divertida. Hermione está completamente roja. La vergüenza le gana. ¿Qué tanto sabría? Quizá, solo lo suficiente.

—¿Tan obvia soy? —pregunta ella. Se acerca a Luna y toma asiento a un costado de la cama. Cuando Luna se abría para una conversación, era muy fácil seguirle. Más sencillo que intentar una plática con ella.

—Malfoy tampoco es muy discreto que digamos —responde su amiga y le sonríe despreocupadamente.

Hermione le devuelve la sonrisa. Empieza a tomar unas blusas y doblarlas. Ha tomado la tarea de ayudar a Luna a empacar, aunque la rubia no se lo pidiese ni aceptase su ayuda. Luna agradece en silencio. No quiere estar sola con sus pensamientos, ni los sentimientos que comienzan a embargarla. Este curso fue muy duro para ella, y el que le viene le será peor. Lo único bueno, no lo volverá a ver. Este era el fin de una historia.

—Tienes demasiados objetos no identificados —bromea Hermione. Luna ríe.

—Cada uno de ellos tiene un significado especial.

Luna sigue guardando sus pertenencias. No se fija en el momento en el que Hermione toma una pequeña caja y la abre para mirar su contenido. Se sorprende mucho al ver lo que hay dentro.

—Theodore Nott... —susurra

Luna sigue distraída así que no presta atención a la expresión de su compañera.

— ¿Qué tiene Theodore Nott?

Hermione acorta la distancia que las separa y le muestra el dibujo que tiene en sus manos.

Es la misma Luna, sonriendo, con vitalidad sólo que sus facciones son más adolescentes y su mirada está llena de alegría, sin ningún atisbo de tristeza en ellos. Cualquiera diría que es un dibujo común. Sin embargo, había un detalle muy grande y que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña: la firma. En la misma caja se encontraban más cosas; dibujos, libros, flores marchitas y fotos.

Hermione puede apreciar a un Theo totalmente distinto en aquellas imágenes, alguien más despreocupado, a gusto, cómodo. Un Theodore sonriente, digno de atesorarse. Todo eso retratado en una foto polaroid.

Luna toma en sus manos los dibujos. Hermione observa el rostro de la chica. La mirada nostálgica y el temblor de sus manos le dan la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. Sin embargo, por algún motivo desconocido, desea que Luna confíe en ella, que saque ese pesar de su mente, porque sus ojos están picando por llorar y Luna se está aguantando.

— ¿Tú y Theodore?

Luna se pierde en sus recuerdos por un momento. Su corazón duele al ver esas cosas que tanto despreció en su momento. ¿Por qué no las tiró? Sus ojos se vuelven a posar el papel.

—Él no es como todos piensan, Hermione... —dice. Pasa el dorso de la mano por el retrato, simulando acariciar el rostro del muchacho—. Tiene un lado dulce, tierno y adorable. También un lado obscuro e intimidante, pero, estando juntos..., ambos brillábamos.

El tono de voz se le quiebra.

—Se ven felices —atina a decir su amiga. Por alguna razón intuye que esa historia es más dolor que felicidad. El rostro de Luna lo demuestra.

—Lo éramos —es lo único que comenta Luna antes de abrazar el dibujo y dejar derramar una lagrima caprichosa. Cierra los ojos y evoca los últimos días de aquellos momentos felices, antes de que, poco a poco, se fueran marchitando.

...

_—Esperas mucho de mí, Theodore... ¿no tienes miedo?_

_—El único miedo que puedo tener es el de dejar de amarte. Eso sería admitir que todo lo bueno no está destinado a alguien como yo._

_Pañuelos sucios, problemas de confianza,_

_Copas en el lavabo, que no te ayudaron._

_Almohadas solitarias en la cama de un extraño,_

_Pequeñas voces en mi cabeza._

_Guardar secretos, detener el sangrado_

_— ¡Lamento haberte ilusionado, nunca fue mi intención!_

_Luna miraba al suelo. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos porque entonces vería cuánto le estaban doliendo sus palabras. No iba a darle el gusto y la satisfacción de verla llorar. En su lugar, levantó el rostro y con dignidad sonrió._

_—Gracias por las mentiras más bonitas que me has dicho— pronunció._

_Perdí un poco de peso_

_Porque no estaba comiendo._

_Todas las canciones que no pude escuchar_

_Para ser honesta_

_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hicieron mal? ¿Acaso amar demasiado estaba mal?_

_Preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por su mente. Tenía el corazón dolido y los sentimientos a flor de piel. ¿Esto era el amor? ¿Dolería siempre?_

_..._

Se permitió llorar. Lo hizo amargamente, y dejó que su corazón herido gritara. Decidió torturarse con todos aquellos momentos cuando todo fue sonrisas y felicidad, cuando no había personas heridas por las dudas ni menos confundidas sobre sus propios sentimientos.

_Amarte fue ser joven y salvaje y libre._

_Amarte fue genial, y cálido, y dulce.._

_Amarte fue como la luz del sol, sano y salvo_

_Un lugar seguro para bajar mis defensas,_

_Pero amarte tuvo consecuencias._

Abrió los ojos. Aquella despedida le escocía aún. No podía mentir diciendo que no le causó ningún daño, porque estaría mintiendo. No lo odiaba, pero... el sosiego de su propio corazón roto le impedía perdonar.

...

_—Antes de marcharme, Theodore Nott, quiero pedirte un favor —dijo Luna._

_El chico levantó las cejas un poco sorprendido. Le estaba doliendo el alma destrozar a aquella chica que lo único que hizo fue entregarle su corazón y amor. Lo menos que podía hacer era cumplirle ese deseo._

_—Miénteme una vez más..._

_Theo entendió lo que le pedía. Quiso en ese momento golpear todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ver el rostro sereno de Luna le recordó los motivos que tenía para romper el corazón de ambos._

_Se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón. Luna miró por última vez sus profundos ojos azules._

_Le regalo la sonrisa más sincera que le haya visto jamás, la última quizá._

_—Nunca dudes que te amo —Y sus labios se encontraron por última vez._

_El beso en sí fue más devastador que el rompimiento. El motivo fue porque aquel beso parecía aferrarse a sus labios, parecía no querer separarse. Aquel beso decía lo que con mil palabras no se podía._

_El aire les faltó. Se separaron._

_Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Theo pudo ver el daño irreparable que acababa de hacer._

_Luna le acarició el rostro y le regalo una de sus dulces sonrisas. Luego pronunció su despedida._

_—Come bien, Theodore Nott._

_Vacilación, conversaciones incómodas,_

_Bajando mis expectativas._

_Cada sirena que estaba ignorando_

_lo estoy pagando ahora.._

...

_¿Alguien alguna vez pensó que el primer amor era todo rosa?_

_¿Qué el amor primero era como el de las películas y cuentos de hadas? ¿Quién mintió?_

_¿Por qué no dijo que iba a doler? ¿Por qué no dijo que la iba a marcar de una manera impresionante?_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a detenerse._

_Amarte fue estúpido, oscuro y barato._

_Amarte todavía me duele_

...

Luna trata de alejar esos recuerdos. Aún después de tanto tiempo, no entendía que los llevó a la posición actual. Cruzarse en los pasillos y fingir que nunca se conocieron, que nunca se amaron. Aún después de tanto tiempo, le quemaba el tan solo pensar en mendigar una sola sonrisa. ¿Cómo pudo soportar todo este tiempo? Verlo y no correr a sus brazos, verlo y fingir que todo estaba bien, que estaba superado.

Ya no tenía caso, todo era agua pasada.

Vuelve a mirar el dibujo en sus manos. Lo devuelve a su caja. Observa las demás fotos. La toma y se las enseña a Hermione.

—Este es el verdadero Theo —dice pausadamente. Hermione las ve, comprende lo que Luna quiere decir.

En las fotos se puede ver a un Theo riendo, dibujando, comiendo. Ve a un Theo dichoso y, junto a él, a una rubia con ojos saltarines y rostro angelical.

—Luna, yo...

—Un año ha pasado desde esta relación —la interrumpe. No quiere palabras de aliento ni lamentaciones. Devuelve todas las cosas a su caja—. No menciones nada de lo que viste. Él se va y yo me quedo. No hay más que decir.

Hermione asiente con tristeza, pero no consigue evitar preguntarse... ¿pudo Theo dejar ir al amor de su vida por sus miedos?

Ahora entendía muchas actitudes de la rubia y de su cambio repentino.

Cuándo la conoció, le impresionó la personalidad de Luna: soñadora, pícara, sonriente. De aquella dulce chica, solo quedaba una sombra. Una, que Luna se esforzaba por reinventar con su extrovertida personalidad, con el único fin de que no vieran su alma llorar.

Terminan de guardar las cosas. La noche ha llegado, anunciando el final de ese amargo día. Hermione se despide. Tiene una cita y ya iba unos minutos tarde. Luna le sonríe y la ve marcharse.

Se siente exhausta; ha sido muchas emociones encontradas.

Se acuesta, y es como si al destino le gustara jugar, aquellos dos chicos se reencuentran por última vez, en ese lugar inalcanzable, en ese espacio donde solo ellos pueden llegar: en sus pensamientos, en sus noches solas, en su amarga verdad.

Dejándolos con un sabor amargo y verdades a medias.

...

_— ¿Me amas? —preguntó curiosa._

_Theo era su primer novio, ella no sabía cómo se sentía el amor ni mucho menos que debía hacer o decir. Con él, todo fluía, todo era tan natural. Sólo que las dudabas la asaltaban de vez en cuando._

_Los ojos de Theo la observaron curioso. La animó a que se acercase, la abrazó e inhaló el perfume natural que de ella emanaba._

_—Te amo tanto que duele, y te amare aun después de que las circunstancias no lo permitan. Siempre cuidaré de ti, Luna._

_Luna se apretó más a él. La brisa sopló._

_—Siente el viento, Theodore, que cada vez que lo sientas deslizarse por tu piel, será una caricia mía._

...

Los recuerdos pesan y el momento tampoco ayuda mucho. Ambos se duermen con ese último recuerdo en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, sucede lo inevitable: los dos se ven y no pueden evitar la incomodidad del momento.

—Lovegood —saluda él cortésmente. Quiere escuchar una vez más su voz antes de nunca volverla a ver.

—Theodore Nott —responde con fingida serenidad.

Le dedica una última mirada, una última sonrisa antes de seguir caminando. Hermione la acompaña.

Luna se detiene a mirar el cielo azul, mientras Theo cierra los ojos al sentir la brisa del viento rozar su piel. Quizá, esa era la única promesa que ambos podrían cumplir.

_Amarte era como la luz del sol,_

_Pero luego llovió,_

_Y perdí mucho más que mis sentidos,_

_Porque amarte tuvo consecuencias._

**Porfa, si llegan a ver algún error por ejemplo, que haya discordancia entre frases, es porque fanfiction me volvió a dejar un desmadre el capítulo **

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Ante todo, debo decir que hice tres borradores de esta historia, antes de elegir lo que ahora están leyendo. No mentía cuando dije, que sé... pudo haber quedado mejor pero ya estaba estresada y ya no iba a tener tiempo para realizar cambios grandes. Así que si llegaron hasta aquí, y les gustó..._**

**_¡Se les agradece!_**


	2. THEODORE

**¡Hello! Bueno, les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

**No sentí la necesidad de hacerlo muy extenso, creo que con este cap., puedo avanzar con el siguiente. **

**Ahora, he repetido miles de veces que fanfiction y yo nos estamos conociendo, es por eso que si ven que de repente que, la gramática esta terrible (tengo detalles pero tampoco tan terribles) me lo hagan saber, van varias historias que reviso y están un revoltijo (ff les cambia palabras, tiempos etc. ) ya las corregí pero bueno. **

**Dejando eso de lado...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**El capítulo fue beteado por mi hermosa beta, María Aguilera. **

Cinco años han pasado, cinco interminables y agotadores años en los cuales, del Theo feliz, nada queda. Me he vuelto amargado, apagado, sin luz. Ahora soy un humano mecánico, sobreviviendo a la infelicidad en la que me he hundido.

Cinco miserables años, dónde el tiempo pasó lentamente. Cinco largos y tristes años me torturan con recuerdos que deseo borrar de mi mente.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Eres feliz? Porque yo no lo soy.

Todas las noches, tu dulce rostro y ojos azules me siguen en sueños. Todos los días tengo que tomar un tranquilizante para no caer despavorido ante la imagen tan cruel que me fue enseñada, antes de terminar con nuestra felicidad.

Llámale cobardía, llámale sacrificio de amor, llámale como quieras; de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería que estuvieras bien.

Justo ahora voy camino a casa. Un hogar dónde me espera una mujer, una a la que no amo, a la que detesto y con la cual estoy obligado a estar, hasta que se muera ella o yo.

Estoy harto, cansado. Ser el títere de papá no es para nada agradable. Ligeramente me acerco al final de mis días. Ya he perdido lo más importante, sólo tengo que asegurarme de que nunca puedan tocarte, que estés fuera de sus manos y de cualquiera de la familia Nott.

Llego a este lugar tan odiado. Ella me espera, lista, hermosa, pero… no eres tú. ¿Con cuántas mujeres la he engañado? Ya perdí la cuenta. Ella lo sabe; sabe que en cada una de esas amantes busco tu esencia, esperando encontrar lo que sentía contigo.

Luego, caigo en cuenta de que ninguna de esas mujeres podrá ser como tú. Eres única, eres inigualable. Y eso me mata, porque si estamos juntos, si yo te busco… corres peligro.

Saco un cigarro, un mal hábito que he adquirido con el paso de estos años. La nicotina me ayuda sentirme tranquilo, a no pensarte.

Mi rutina es la de siempre: ir a casa, ver a mi "esposa", discutir con ella, salir a buscar tu reflejo, fingir que eres tú a quien beso. Todo es normal y frío.

A veces, la ansiedad me gana y le pregunto a Malfoy, pero el muy imbécil se niega a decirme algo que aligere mi pesar. Estoy seguro de que Granger le ha pedido que no me mencione nada. ¿Qué derecho tenía de preguntar por ti? Después de todo, fui yo quien rompió tu corazón, quien hizo añicos tu sonrisa. Nada me justifica. Podría haberte dicho la verdad, quizá y solo quizá, hubiésemos encontrado una solución.

Ahora ya nada tiene sentido. He tomado la decisión: voy a joderle el asunto a mi padre.

Luna, si en algún momento nos llegamos a encontrar, aquí o en otra vida, o si lees estas líneas, nunca dudes de que te amé más que a nada en el mundo y que fuiste, eres y serás el gran amor de mi vida. Mi alma gemela.

**ESPERO QUE, ¡ESTA JODIDA VEZ, SÍ, SE HAYA SUBIDO COMO SE DEBE Y NO ME DEJE HECHO UN REVOLTIJO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como dije en la otra plataforma, puede que parezca confuso este capítulo, no obstante a menos que se me vaya el carrizo, todo lo demás se va a esclarecer en el próximo cap. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sweet **


End file.
